


Hour of the Wolf

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: Wolf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus considers the Hour of the Wolf (don’t worry he tells what this is) Very brief.. Set and written just after PoA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.
> 
> Dedication: Tiger, who keeps the hour of the wolf away, Girl when you purr, this wolf howls.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Fair enough?

They call it the hour of the wolf. It's the time between 3:00 and 4:00 in the morning. You can't sleep, and all you can see is the troubles and the problems and the ways that your life should've gone but didn't. All you can hear is the sound of your own heart. I've been stuck in the hour of the wolf for twelve long years. For a werewolf it's a rather ironic situation.

I've sat beside this window, in this house, so many times trying to will the hour of the wolf away. I've never slept through one. Never passed one unhaunted by the vision of a tall, dark, beautiful man who has held my soul in his hands since I was thirteen years old. Every night, save those of the full moon, I've sat here thinking of how I lost all my friends in one foul blow.

James, so bright and eager to live life. Lily, so caring and sweet, she had a graceful soul. Peter, struggling to keep up, not because he wasn't capable but because he could never believe in himself. And Sirius, the light in my life. He was brilliant, funny, dashing, brash and so very tender. I missed them all each night.

I mourned for James, Lily, and Peter. I hoped the Heaven my Aunt Helen was so adamant about existed and that they were happy there. Sirius, who I love as ferociously now as I did twenty years ago, I tried to hate. I tried to believe what I could not escape, that I had been mistaken in him, that he had betrayed them all, that he betrayed me. But I couldn't and I hated myself for it.

But the last four days the hour of the wolf has been different. It's Peter's betrayal I need to hate and this I find easy. For Peter not only betrayed us all, he framed Sirius as well, tore my heart and wrenched my soul on top of everything. And for Sirius though I once again rejoice in my love of him I've feared for his safety, his health, and his feelings toward me.

But tonight is different still. As I sit at this window, in this chair, in the home my father passed down to me from his father before him I watch the wolf retreating. I’m still clutching Sirius' letter.

Eight simple words have sent the wolf away when I couldn't with twelve years of pleading.

I'm coming home Remus.

I love you,

Sirius.


End file.
